Ernie Hudson
|birthplace = Benton Harbor, MI |family = Maggie Donald Arrana Donald Lewis Hudson Jeannie Moore Linda Kingsburg Ernie Hudson, Jr. Rahaman Hudson Andrew Hudson Ross Hudson |yearsactive = 1976-present }} Ernest Lee "Ernie" Hudson, Sr. is an American actor best known for his role as Winston Zeddemore in the Ghostbusters series. Biography Hudson was born on December 17, 1945, to Maggie Donald. He never met his father, and when his mother died of tuberculosis, he was raised by Arrana Donald, his maternal grandmother, along with his half-brother Lewis Hudson. Hudson later decided to join the Marine Corps straight out of High School. However, those plans were dashed after three months because of asthma. He decided to move to Detroit, Michigan, where he managed to become the residential playwright at Concept East, a theater known for being the oldest black theater in the U.S. Hudson then chose to enroll at the Wayne State University so that he could perfect both his writing and his acting talents. Later on, he launched the Actors Ensemble Theatre, where he and multiple other African-American writers acted and directed their own works. Eventually, he enrolled and eventually graduated from the Yale School of Drama. Throughout his years as an actor, Ernie has appeared in a multitude of movies, TV shows, and animated series. Examples include the Ghostbusters series as ghostbuster Winston Zeddemore; the Oz series as Leo Glynn, the warden of the Oswald state correctional facility; and Law and Order as Frank Gibson, the boyfriend and fiancé of Lt. Anita Van Buren. On Criminal Minds Hudson portrayed Lieutenant Al Warner in the Season Six episode "Devil's Night". Filmography *Lego Dimensions (2015) - Winston Zeddemore *Gallows Road (2015) - Bob Collins *Grace and Frankie - 2 episodes (2015) - Jacob *To Hell and Back (2015) - Joe *Once Upon a Time (2015) - King Poseidon *Living the Dream (2014) - Benny *The Last Song (2014) - Guest *Hot in Cleveland (2014) - Ernie Hudson *Key and Peele (2014) - Dad *Merry Ex-Mas (2014) - Pastor Ed *Franklin & Bash - 4 episodes (2012-2014) - Judge Lawrence Perry *You're Not You (2014) - John *Scorpion (2014) - Brooks *The Lottery (2014) - Unknown *Rizzoli & Isles - 2 episodes (2011-2014) - Admiral Frost *The Grim Sleeper (2014) - Detective Gerry Claymar *Touched (2014) - Dr. Beck *Haunted Hathaways (2014) - Duke Preston *The Millers (2014) - Walter *American Storage (2014) - Rich *Mob City - 3 episodes (2013) - Bunny *Dear Secret Santa (2013) - Pastor Avery *Dads (2013) - Detective Swan *Doonby (2013) - Leroy *Ironside (2013) - Unknown *Scandal (2013) - Commander Randolph Boles *Transformers Prime - 37 episodes (2010-2013) - Agent William Fowler *Call Me Crazy: A Five Film (2013) - Percy *Let's Stay Together (2013) - Anthony *The Secret Life of the American Teenager - 18 episodes (2008-2013) - Dr. Ken Fields *Battledogs (2013) - Max Stevens *Talent Watch (2013) - Guest *Last Resort - 2 episodes (2013) - Conrad Buell *Guys with Kids (2013) - The Judge *Adonis (2013) - Chick Magnet CEO *Reckless (2013) - Frank Wolfe *Turning Point (2012) - Joe Johnson *Ambush at Dark Canyon (2012) - Cyrus Parker *The Man in the Silo (2012) - Marcus Wells *Modern Family - 2 episodes (2012) - Miles *Deer Crossing (2012) - Captain Bailey *Beverly Hills Chihuahua 3: Viva La Fiesta! (2012) - Pedro *Dinner Date (2012) - Man/Roy *The Adventures of Mickey Matson and the Copperhead Treasure (2012) - Ivan Stumpwater *Beautiful People (2012) - Jack *Hart of Dixie (2012) - Ernie Hayes *Nosferajew (2012) - CDC Director *Deep Blue Breath (2011) - Lord Vater *Grey's Anatomy (2011) - Dr. Brad McDougall *Torchwood (2011) - Stuart Owens *Sugarwheels (2011) - Prof. Zaccharine Ragus PhD *White Collar (2011) - Mr. Jeffries *Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2 (2011) - Pedro *Game of Death (2010) - Clarence *Criminal Minds - "Devil's Night" (2010) TV episode - Lieutenant Al Garner *Childrens Hospital (2010) - Hubert McGraw *Stasis (2010) - Stranger *Law & Order - 7 episodes (2009-2010) - Frank Gibson *Machete Joe (2010) - Sheriff Taylor *Smokin' Aces 2: Assassins' Ball (2010) - Anthony Vejar *Heroes - 2 episodes (2009) - Captain Lubbock *Pastor Brown (2009) - Deacon Harold Todd *Ghostbusters (Video Game) (2009) Winston Zeddemore *Dragonball: Evolution (2009) - Sifu Norris *Meteor 2 episodes (2009) - Gen. Brasser *Fatal Secrets (2009) - Detective Carter *Lonely Street (2009) - Captain Morgan *Private Practice (2008) - Captain Frank *Bones - 2 episodes (2007-2008) - David Barron *Pie'n Burger (2008) - Cedric *Psych (2007) - William Guster *Las Vegas - 2 episodes (2007) - Bob Casey *Final Approach (2007) - Agent Lorenzo Dawson *All Hat (2007) - Jackson Jones *Nobel Son (2007) - Bill Canepa *Desperate Housewives - 7 episodes (2006-2007) - Detective Ridley *Cold Case (2007) - Moses Jones *Hood of Horror (2006) - Roscoe *ER - 2 episodes (2006) - Colonel James Gallant *Everything's Jake (2006) - Jake *Stargate SG-1 (2006) - Pernaux *Crossing Jordan (2006) - Colonel Wirth *The Ron Clark Story (2006) - Principal Turner *Halfway Decent (2005) - Tom *Fighting the Odds: The Marilyn Gambrell Story (2005) - Perry Beasley *Bathsheba (2005) - Nathan *Miss Congeniality 2: Armed and Fabulous (2005) - FBI Asst. Director Harry McDonald *Lackawanna Blues (2005) - Dick Barrymore *Marilyn Hotchkiss' Ballroom Dancing & Charm School (2005) - Blake Rische *Everwood (2004) - Bill Hoover *Clifford's Really Big Movie (2004) - P.T. *10-8: Officers on Duty - 15 episodes (2003-2004) - Senior Deputy John Henry Barnes *Anne B. Real (2003) - Principal Davis *Without a Trace (2003) - Manny Aybar *Oz - 56 episodes (1997-2003) - Warden Leo Glynn *Hostage Rescue Team (2001) - Unknown *A Town Without Christmas (2001) - Ted *Touched by an Angel (2001) - Norm McCloud *Walking Shadow (2001) - Hawk *Miss Congeniality (2000) - Harry McDonald *Paper Bullets (2000) - Detective Ron Mills *The Watcher (2000) - Ibby *Red Letters (2000) - Detective Glen Teal *Nowhere to Land (2000) - Danny Gorlin *Lillie (1999) - Larry Miller *Miracle on the 17th Green (1999) - Earl Fielder *A Stranger in the Kingdom (1999) - Rev. Walter Andrews *Interceptor Force (1999) - Major *Stealth Fighter (1999) - President Westwood *Hijack (1999) - Senator Douglas Wilson (credited as Ernie Hudson, Sr.) *Shark Attack (1999) - Lawrence Rhodes *Michael Jordan: An American Hero (1999) - Unknown *October 22 (1998) - Arthur *Best of the Best 4: Without Warning (1998) - Detective Gresko *Butter (1998) - Curtis "8-Ball" Harris *Arli$$ (1998) - Warden Leo Glynn *The Gregory Hines Show (1998) - Jack *Mr. Magoo (1997) - Agent Gus Anders *Fakin' Da Funk (1997)- Joe Lee *Superman (1997) - Professor Felix *Clover (1997) - Gaten Hill *Operation Delta Force (1997) - Major Tipton *Levitation (1997) - Downbeat *The Cherokee Kid (1996) - Nat Love aka Deadwood Dick *Just Your Luck (1996) - Willie *For Which He Stands (1996) - DEA Agent Baxter *Tornado! (1996) - Dr. Joe Branson *The Substitute (1996) - Principal Claude Rolle *Grace Under Fire (1996) - Thad Alford *Congo (1995) - Captain Munro Kelly *The Basketball Diaries (1995) - Reggie *Speechless (1994) - Ventura *Airheads (1994)- Sergeant O'Malley *The Cowboy Way (1994) - Officer Sam 'Mad Dog' Shaw *The Crow (1994)- Sergeant Albrecht *No Escape (1994) - Hawkins *Lifestories: Families in Crisis (1994) - Coach Seldon *The Pitch (1993) - Vet *Tales from the Crypt (1993) - Zambini *Sugar Hill (1993) - Lolly Jonas *Wild Palms - 5 episodes (1993) - Tommy Lazlo *Tribeca (1993) - Howard *Angel Street (1992) - Thurman Nickens *Batman: The Animated Series (1992) - Security Guard *The Ben Stiller Show (1992) - The Tennis Captain *The Hand That Rocks the Cradle (1992) - Solomon *Miss Jones (1991) - Evinrude Johnson *Broken Badges - 7 episodes (1990-1991) - Toby Baker *Cop Rock (1990) - Warren Osborne *Trapper County War (1989) - Jefferson Carter *Ghostbusters II (1989) - Winston Zeddemore *Collision Course (1989) - Shortcut *Leviathan (1989) - Justin Jones *The Wrong Guys (1988) - Dawson *The Dirty Dozen: The Fatal Mission (1988) - Joe Hamilton *Pound Puppies - 3 episodes (1987) - Police Officer/Lisa's Father/Officer Chauncey *Full House (1987) - Reggie "The Sandman" Martin *Weeds (1987) - Bagdad *Gimme a Break! (1987) - Prince *The New Mike Hammer (1986) - Digger Love *It's a Living (1986) - Dougie *The Last Precinct - 8 episodes (1986) - Sergeant Lane/Night Train *The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians - 8 episodes (1985) - Cyborg/Victor Stone *Love on the Run (1985) - Lamar *California Girls (1985) - Ernie *St. Elsewhere - 6 episodes (1984) - Jerry Close *Joy of Sex (1984) - Mr. Porter *Ghostbusters (1984) - Winston Zeddemore *Two of a Kind (1983) - Det. Skaggs *The A-Team (1983) - Cal Freeman *Women of San Quentin (1983) - Charles Wilson *Going Berserk (1983) - Jerome Willy Muhammed *Webster (1983) - Rudy *Spacehunter: Adventures in the Forbidden Zone (1983) - Washington *The New Odd Couple (1982) - Moses Brown *Flamingo Road - 4 episodes (1982) - Chandler *1982 Penitentiary II (1982) - Half Dead *The Dukes of Hazzard (1982) - Avery *Taxi (1981) - Terry Carver *Bosom Buddies (1981) - Rochelle *Little House on the Prairie (1981) - William Thomas *Crazy Times (1981) - Harold "Jazzman" Malloy *Diff'rent Strokes (1981) - Kwame *A Matter of Life and Death (1981) - Mr. Harrison *Underground Aces (1981) - African General *The Jazz Singer (1980) - Heckler *Too Close for Comfort (1980) - Sam Morton *The Octagon (1980) - Quinine *White Mama (1980) - Counsellor *The $5.20 an Hour Dream (1980) - Homer Burden *Skag (1980) - Pilot *1979 One Day at a Time (1979) - Desk Sergeant *Detective School (1979) - Bombacaa *The Main Event (1979) - Killer *Joni (1979) - Earl *The White Shadow (1979) - Johnson *Roots: The Next Generations (1979) - Muslim at Door *The Incredible Hulk (1979) - Lee *Highcliffe Manor - 5 episodes (1979) - Smythe *Black Sheep Squadron (1978) - King George *Last of the Good Guys (1978) - El Coliph *Fantasy Island (1978) - Jamu *King (1978) - Jack Corbin *Mad Bull (1977) - Black Bart *Man from Atlantis (1977) - Minion *The Human Tornado (1976) - Bo (credited as Louis Hudson) *Leadbelly (1976) - Archie (credited as Earnest L. Hudson) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors